Forever in Veined Endings
by Amulet Misty
Summary: [Bravely Second] On returning to Grandship, Edea finds herself having a quiet moment for her thoughts, accompanied by the gentle shepherd.


_Forever is how far the ocean stretches out._

At least, that's how far it looks like to her. She knows this isn't true, of course. However, right now, with only the only source of light being the dim lamps dotting the rickety wooden floors of Grandship, she can't tell where the ocean begins and where the dark, night sky begins. She wishes that it could be less cloudy today; the stars usually serve as gentle comfort to her.

"Couldn't sleep either, Edea?"

Tiz footsteps are always quiet, though irritatingly enough, ever since he's started using the _ninja _asterisk more frequently, it's more like she can't hear him approach at all. Not that Tiz poses any sort of threat to her but she doesn't like surprises. Altair was a surprise she wasn't expecting but she can tell that is not Altair that is joining her right now.

"If I could, I wouldn't be here," she answers, a bit more shortly than she intends.

He doesn't notice her tone – or perhaps he does and chooses to ignore it – and rests his hands lightly against the same railing that she has her arms crossed over. "Me neither."

_Forever – again and again, and again._

Being back on the Grandship is bringing back memories. Being back on the Grandship with Alternis here at the same time brings back _those _memories.

Memories that she does not want to speak about, memories of battling Alternis, him falling over the edge of the Grandship many times over, them entering the Holy Pillar to end up in yet _another _parallel world – but not before revealing his face. Revealing Ringabel's face –

She doesn't want to talk about it.

Fortunately for her, Tiz doesn't seem to be in the mood to chat either, he's not here for that. Of course, he must be recounting the same times as her. She can tell, by the far-off expression of his face. His eyes are bright, even in the poor lighting. Bright but sad.

He puts on a brave face for Yew and Magnolia, she thinks. Their two younger companions, with their fair share of troubles, yet without troubles rooted on this ship. Yew has so much admiration for Tiz and she knows that Tiz doesn't want to disappoint him, despite how humble and bashful he is whenever Yew brings up the 'Heroes of Light'.

Tiz doesn't have to do so in front of her and he knows it.

She knows that she doesn't need to hide anything from Tiz, either but sometimes…she can't help it.

_Forever waiting for the day to end and the knight to return._

She's scared.

They've jumped back to the past. But is it _their _past? Or another parallel world?

All signs point to the former; everything seems to be the same up to the point that they returned to. Yew and Magnolia are strangely unbothered by how they had to do this. She supposes though that Yew is most likely more concerned about his brother than the means that they got here. _Those _two do not have the prior, exhausting experience of having to relive the same battles. So far, they haven't needed to, really.

What _if, _though. What if she wakes up, tomorrow even, and finds that this is another world? How can she go back this time? What if Ringabel returns during that time? What if he can't find her?

What if –

She's sure that Tiz has his own 'what-ifs'. She's also sure that they must be completely selfless ones.

The ones she has makes her feel small and pathetic. Especially the ones fuelled by jealousy. It isn't fair. For Tiz and Agnes to be able to reunite with each other when she doesn't even know if Ringabel is even alive out there. It's not fair to _them _for her to be thinking like this, especially because she loves them dearly, too, and knows they would sympathise with her if they knew.

She looks over again at Tiz. His eyes are closed now.

He's listening to the waves.

She closes her eyes, too.

_Forever in veined endings._

Maybe Tiz does know.

Or can guess.

He must have caught her reading through Ringabel's journal.

She's been less careful with hiding that she's been doing that, lately.

Ringabel's journal is about another Edea.

Perhaps, that's the world he's gone back to. Maybe he's found another Edea. Maybe he's there to stay. Maybe his story doesn't end in this world – doesn't end with her in it.

…

She can't believe she's fallen this low, that she's this cut up about that dumb man with his dumb pompadour and his dumb unconditional love for her. She can't stop remembering how he asked if she would miss him, as smoothly as ever but with that touch of sincerity that threw her off, and how she told him no. Funny how that answer has now become a lie, on as deep as the ocean before her.

It's not the only thing she thinks about – they have far more pressing, world-endangering matters to be worried about – but she can't stop these thoughts from making their home in the back of her mind.

_Forever, for friendship._

Her eyes open as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Tiz's eyes are trained on the expanse of darkness in front of them.

She wonders now if this gesture is for her benefit or for his.

Whichever it is, the quiet support is what she needs at this moment.

Tiz will tell her, in time, just as she will tell him when she's ready.

For now, they stand, listening to the everlasting waves.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! Week 5 of TSOS 2019 is upon us, and this week's prompt was 'Loop ()'. I will never forget the loop in Bravely Default. I was not prepared for this long of a game until then. Therefore, Edea and Tiz aren't allowed to forget loops either. Writing this makes me want to replay Bravely Default Second Layer but I haven't even finished playing Octopath, so that will have to be put on hold. I do love how Tiz and Edea became closer friends over the course of this game (even though, I too, missed having Ringabel in the party...[and his theme song]). I'm glad this one didn't get away from me...woo managed to keep it shorter, as intended. Thanks for reading~**

**\- Dina 7 July 2019**


End file.
